


From A to Z, Headcanon Drabbles and Shorts

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Shorts, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: A compilation of headcanons for Nick & David's relationship in the form of 26 drabbles and short scenes.This alphabet challenge is the result of a writing exercise.Rating mostly fluffy and tame but there is the odd mature chapter in between.





	1. A - Against All Odds (100 words)

Nobody gave them much credit when they first found out. Some thought it was a bad joke, most just looked incredulous or shocked. Nick Stokes and David Hodges? Yeah, right. 

And who could blame anyone for thinking that way? If they hadn’t been through it themselves they would have reacted much the same.  
But here they were - the odd couple, the office peculiarity. 

And they had made it work, somehow. With less effort than expected, at that. Because, in spite of all the odds that seemed to be against them, the pull toward each other had always been stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	2. B - Bedroom (269 words)

Although he’d rather be tortured than admit to it, David couldn’t deny that he was, by nature, a blanket hog. He liked things cozy and comfortable - and there was nothing wrong with that. So each night he would cocoon himself into the covers and isolate himself from the outside world.

Nick didn’t mind too much, in fact found the habit endearing most of the time. Being a rather hot blooded person who tended to sweat in his sleep, he preferred to wear little as possible and would usually end up kicking the covers away, anyway.

Nick was, however, (and he wasn’t readily going to admit that, either) a cuddler. So, while he was used to sleeping alone, on the occasions he wasn’t he liked to have actual _access_ to his bed mate. Consequently he would more often than not find himself quite literally digging his way through layers of bunched up blankets in order to find his lover’s hiding place inside his cotton caves.

And it’s not like he'd have reached his destination once the covers were peeled back. No, David would always, _always_ wear a shirt to bed. He had no problem getting undressed and engaging in very _naked_ activities with Nick whenever he was staying over, but he would _always_ find his shirt afterward and put it on before he’d fall asleep.

Nick often shook his head about that, but chalked it up as one of David’s many eccentricities. And really, there were worse things than having to sneakily slide his hands beneath multiple layers of blankets and shirts in order to hug his lover close.


	3. C - Confessions (178 words)

They’ve known each other for years, over the course of which they have managed to advance from a rocky working relationship to a slowly progressing friendship, turned into a heated affair, and then all the way back, more times than one, until they ended up in somewhat of a mature relationship.

They have done their share of talking, yet there are many things still unsaid between them, secrets they don’t trust each other with - can’t trust themselves to open up about. 

So when Nick blurts out the words, they surprise them both. He hasn’t told anyone before. (Catherine doesn’t count, he had merely just hinted at what had happened). But he feels like David should know.

It’s hard to find the right words, and he is glad for David’s unexpectedly quiet understanding. He just holds him, reassuringly, from behind. Allowing Nick to avoid eye contact, and gather his thoughts in peace. Tears spring to his eyes.

And just like that the dam breaks and he spills out all the details he has tried so hard to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	4. D - Dancing (420 words)

So far David hadn’t regretted coming along to Nick’s cousin’s wedding. The ceremony had been nice, the food had been delicious, and he had even chatted amicably with several of Nick’s siblings and cousins.

Now he stood watching, from a safe distance, as Nick spun his sister around in circles on the dance floor, looking - simply put - happy. He studied him intently. Nick’s movements seemed so effortless and light, his stance both graceful and relaxed. The sleeves of his dress shirt had been rolled up casually, his jacket long since draped across the back of a chair somewhere, and his tie hung loose around his neck.

Every now and then he would catch David’s eyes and offer him a smile over his sister’s shoulder, which David would return right away. Momentarily he envied Natalie the space in Nick’s arms, but he quickly sobered himself of the thought.

He wasn’t really one to drink much, but he clung to his glass of champagne nonetheless, feeling that it gave him something to look occupied with.

A few songs later, Nick walked over to him with a bright expression and purposefully took the empty glass from his hands.

“Your turn,” he said and David froze at once.

His body was still rigid when Nick gently pulled him against himself and guided David’s reluctant hand to his shoulder.

“How much did you drink?” David asked skeptically.

“I’m not drunk,” Nick assured him and walked him a few steps back from the table he had been leaning against.

They were still somewhere on the sidelines of the celebration, for which David was grateful. He didn’t think he would have been ready to be led to the centre of the dance floor.

His thoughts and doubts faded to the background though, when Nick’s hand on his hip pulled him just a little closer and Nick began leading him into the first steps of a dance.

David wasn’t a very experienced dancer, but he had learned some basics in his youth and considered himself to have a decent sense of rhythm. Besides, Nick was doing a good job leading and so they waltzed around their little corner, getting lost in a song and each other.

Not enough so that he didn’t register the disapproving looks from various family members and several other guests, but for the most part he tried not to care. If Nick didn’t seem to have a problem with it, he was determined to make an effort not to let them bother him, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	5. E - Endings (100 words)

David has lost count of how many times either of them had said the words. 

_I can’t do this anymore._

_This isn’t working._

_Friends? Friends. So, we cool? Yeah, totally cool._

And yet – Every time a rough case hits too close to home for Nick, or something else goes wrong in his life, he shows up on his doorstep.

And every time Nick looks at him with those dark troubled eyes, David cannot help but open his door, his arms, his heart…

What matters is not how many times they’ve ended it, but how they've always managed to begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	6. F - Family (220 words)

Nick’s the perfect son-in-law. He’s sweet and charming, polite and attractive without seeming the least bit vain about it. It’s no wonder David’s mother loved him from the start.

David, on the other hand, David is weird. He's socially awkward, distant, geeky. His sense of humor is so crooked that it takes knowing him for a while to get used to it.

So when he sits next to Nick, on their first trip down to Texas together, his leg won’t stop nervously ticking against the seat and his palms have begun sweating long before they’ve even left Vegas.

“It’ll be fine,” Nick promises, covering the twitching fingers atop David’s restless knee with his big warm hand, “what’s not to like about you?”  
He’d rather not get into that.

~

Three days later, as they part at the door, Nick’s youngest sister hugs David so close he thinks he’s running out of breath.

Mrs. Stokes smiles a polite but warm smile and the naturally reserved Judge Stokes offers David a firm handshake.

The family dog licks David’s hand and in spite of himself he smiles fondly. He doesn’t know what to say, so opts for an innocuous “goodbye.”

Nick rests a hand on his shoulder and squeezes just a little as he leads him to the car with a contented grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	7. G - Gunshots (260 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from S10 E23 Meat Jekyll

It wasn’t like Nick _meant_ to be reckless. He was just doing his job, really. There were certain risks involved in that. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” the worry that had built up over the hours Nick spent in surgery mixed with anger and David couldn’t help lashing out. He wondered briefly if he even had the right, but decided he didn’t care. 

“I’m fine,” Nick reassured him over the phone. He was convinced that he could hear the racing pulse of the other man through the line. 

He decided to go out on a limb, “actually, I could do with some pizza.”

It worked.

~

“Jesus, Nick!” David exclaimed as he dropped the requested change of clothes onto the bed.

A step behind him, Wendy held the carton of pizza. Being one of the few who knew about them, she decided to stand back a little to give the two some space to sort themselves out.

Nick had the good graces to look guilty and David’s agitation slowly faded as he carefully studied his seemingly unblemished features.

“I was worried sick,” David admitted in a strangled, quiet voice that Nick had never heard him use before.

“I’m sorry,” he offered and gently brushed his fingers against the back of David’s hand. That earned him a small smile.

“Don’t do that again,” David stated a little more firmly, as he slowly pulled himself back together.

Nick gave him a mock salute before he got up from the hospital bed in order to change out of his flimsy gown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	8. H - Head (130 words)

Nick loves the taste of David on his tongue. He loves the way his lips seem to fit around David as if they were meant for this particular purpose.

He loves the urgent press of David’s fingers on the back of his head, the incoherent flow of curses and encouragements that bubble from David’s mouth between heavy breathing and desperate moans.

He loves the feel of David’s muscles straining under his hands as he rubs the skin from mid thigh up towards his chest and back. 

He loves the moment right before David comes, the tensing of his whole body and that croaked little sound he makes when his hips jerk up.

He loves the hot wet mess that fills his mouth while David shudders and squirms.

He loves David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	9. I - Impulse (100 words)

Nick just cannot help himself. Whenever David’s back is turned toward him he just has to sneak up on him from behind, slide his arms around his waist and pull him close. 

He’ll drop a kiss upon his shoulder, into the crook of his neck, against the soft warm skin behind his ear, and breathe in David’s scent.

It’s an impulse he can barely control at work, but definitely never in the safety of their own home.

He'll smile at the delicate tingle the simple act causes in his stomach then squeeze once more before letting go of David again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	10. J - June (200 words)

June - that was when it all had started. The Forensic Academy’s conference in Iowa - three days of sitting next to each other during the days, frequenting the hotel bar in the evenings and sharing a room at night. Some may say it was bound to have happened.

Although - technically - the changes had begun earlier that May. In the weeks leading up to the presentation they would repeatedly meet over breakfast after shift, in order to plan and prepare. 

There was no flirting, per se. No real bonding, either. But they did grow a lot more comfortable in each other’s company. So by the time they sat on the three hour flight to Des Moines conversation flew animatedly between them.

 _It_ didn’t happen before the last night of their trip. They were sharing a drink (but not getting drunk) and by the time their lips crashed together it felt so right that neither of them questioned it – immediately.

It had been unexpected, yes. It didn’t happen again, for a while. They didn’t talk about it (not even when it _did_ happen again) but neither was sorry it _had_ happened. 

_As fun as you wanna make it_ , indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	11. K - Kink (130 words)

Nick is painfully vanilla. That is David’s first assessment of the situation. He has since learned to appreciate that.

There is just something to be said about that slow, raw intensity in Nick’s skin-on-skin, eye-to-eye kind of _love making_ that David has never experienced before.

To him sex had always been somewhat of a competition, a race to impress and excel. _Experience made the man_.

And it’s not like Nick hasn’t come to enjoy that adventurous side of him, as well. He has, in fact, opened up quite a bit to a wider spectrum of _things_.

Yet, as he lies panting beneath his lover, fingers entwined in each other, soft kisses trailing down his neck, David cannot help but think that there is nothing wrong with his own _vanilla_ kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	12. L - Lips (100 words)

Nick licks his lips. He does it subconsciously - when he’s nervous, when he’s concentrating on something, when he’s intrigued by something. 

And David hates it. He hates it because it makes him _think_ things, _feel_ things, _crave_ things. And none of those are appropriate to be thought, felt or craved in the workplace. 

Nick does it anyway. Licks his lips - subconsciously. 

And David loves it. He loves it because it makes him _think_ things, _feel_ things, _crave_ things and it gives him a hundred ideas and then some of what to do with Nick once their shift is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	13. M - Mornings (150 words)

Mornings, or in his case usually afternoons, are not exactly David’s prime time. He hates the sound of the alarm clock and he values his sleep. So whenever he is ungracefully torn from his dreams with a ringing in his ears and bright sunbeams in his eyes he’ll just turn around with a grumpy groan and pull the blankets high up over his head.

How fortunate he is to have a lover who tends to wake up energized and in good spirits. Who'll merely bother with a pair of low riding boxers or sweatpants before padding on bare feet into the kitchen to make coffee, which he'll carry in mugs to David’s bedside just to patiently wait for the scent to coax David out from under the covers. 

And somehow even the sunlight won't feel so harsh anymore, when it softly reflects on the golden skin of Nick’s toned chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	14. N - Nicknames (100 words)

“Hey, squid!” Nick grinned as he sauntered into the trace lab and – having checked nobody was around to see – playfully swatted David on the butt.

The only response he received was a half hearted groan of annoyance.

“What?” he asked innocently, “having a bad day, sunshine?”

“You know,” David huffed with an exaggerated scowl, “one day I’m gonna make a book out of all the stupid nicknames you’ve ever come up with and then I’m gonna smack you square across the face with it!”

He couldn’t however suppress the affectionate little smirk from tugging at the corner of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	15. O - Offhand (235 words)

They had been half way leaning across the front seats for several minutes, making out like teenagers. Carpooling was still a rare occasion, since they didn’t want to raise anyone’s suspicion - on that same account, kissing in the parking garage of the Crime Lab was probably not the wisest move to make. Gathering his self-restraint, Nick reluctantly pulled away.

“Shit, Dave, we can’t do that here!”

The exclamation would have come across more serious had he actually managed to stifle his grin. Mirroring the blithe expression David shrugged and mumbled, “I know.”

“We really have to pull ourselves together,” Nick declared, more to himself than to David, who already had his hand on the door handle.

"Seriously,” he went on, “we gotta tone it down around here.”

“You don’t say,” David smirked and turned back to face Nick, who frowned in search of something helpful to say.

“Let’s just,” he paused.

“Let’s just be two people who work together?” David supplied dryly.

"Right." Nodding, Nick smiled and held his fist out in front of him, "we’ll just be work buds, yeah?”

Cocking his head sideways, David considered the term for a moment.

“Work buds it is,” he eventually agreed by bumping his own fist against Nick's. 

And from there on, that little offhand gesture came to be their _thing_ , their 'switch' into _professional mode_ and their secret sign to use 'instead of a kiss'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	16. P - Pets (170 words)

Neither David nor Kobayashi have ever been very fond of dogs, so the first time Nick brings his new buddy Sam over tension runs just a little high in David’s apartment.

But Sam’s well trained and Nick is attentive, so the meet and greet goes relatively smooth despite the way Kobe snarls and hisses at the unfamiliar visitor who takes it in stride and lies still by his owner’s legs.

By the third visit the cat shows more confidence than defense and remains seated on the sofa instead of retreating to a quiet corner at the first sound of clumsy paws padding the flooring. 

Over the course of weeks tolerance turns to acceptance turns to peaceful coexistence. Until one morning David emerges from the bedroom, rubs the sleep out of his eyes and does a double take: Nestled into the recliner (that he never gave the dog permission to sit on) is Sam, squinting at him from half opened eyes, with Kobayashi lazily snoring away into his soft belly fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	17. Q - Quarantine (250 words)

David _hates_ being sick. More so than the average person does. So when Nick starts sneezing in the middle of his sentence red alert rings inside David's head and he immediately moves three feet away.

He enforces a strict protocol of no kissing, no hugging, no shared mugs, bottles or cutlery. And, worst of all, a ban from his bedroom. Nick groans but dutifully keeps his distance. He hasn’t slept at his own place in a while anyway. He tries to see the humor in David‘s overreaction - as if a little cold would kill him.

He coughs and sniffles through three shifts during which he avoids the trace lab as best as he can, but when he wakes on the fourth day with a fever he has no choice but to call in sick.

He’s in and out of sleep for a while, dragging himself up occasionally to crawl to the bathroom before quickly sliding his sweat-soaked body back under the covers. 

He is so out of it he doesn’t hear the noise of his front door or the rattling inside his kitchen but when he opens his eyes David sits next to him on the edge of the bed, a mug of awful smelling tea in his hands and a crooked smile on his face.

“Careful, bud, I’m contagious,” Nick croaks weakly, his eyes already falling shut again.

David grasps his clammy hand. 

“I’ll take the risk,” he states and then a kiss lands softly on Nick's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	18. R - Revenge (130 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That scene from S14 E21 Kitty

“Hodges. That’s a good name.”

Nick couldn’t resist the call of temptation. This was going to be fun, he thought, smirking with satisfaction.

“Are you a sex site guy?” He grinned to himself as Agent Ryan started with the grilling. He had to admit that flustered David was beyond cute.

“No, ma’am,” came David’s hesitant defense. Nick huffed. He knew about the extensive porn collection hidden in second row behind his lover’s DVD collection. He was curious to see what else the FBI would find. 

He almost felt sorry as he looked at David’s rigid shoulders but decided it served him right. Just last week Nick had suffered some extensive teasing over a stack of rather harmless porn mags and he felt it was about time to turn the tables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	19. S - Super Dave (280 words)

“Can I ask you something?”

They were curled around each other in peaceful afterglow, gradually drifting along the edge of wakefulness.

“Hmm, sure,” Nick mumbled while David stared at the ceiling in contemplation.

“How come _Super Dave_ is _Super Dave_ and I’m just _regular_ Dave?”

“Seriously?” Nick asked, propping himself up on his elbow. David just raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

“Well, never mind that I've been calling him that since like forever, but you’re definitely not just _regular_ Dave.”

“No?”

“No.” He grinned. "Though I don’t think you'd appreciate me calling you Hot-Shot Dave in front of our colleagues.”

The thought made them both chuckle.

“Or Boy-Toy Dave,” Nick continued and leaned over for a kiss, “or Cuddle Dave…”

“I’m not-” “Shh…” His half-hearted protest was cut off by a pair of lips brushing the side of his neck.

“Or Sexy Dave,” The list continued, as did the soft line of kisses.

“Okay, I get it.”

“Adorable Dave…” He added his teeth for good measure.

“Stop it, Nick. I’m sorry for asking.”

“But I’m not finished, yet.” He laughed.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’ve made your point.” David could have emphasized his statement by physically pushing against his obtrusive bedmate, but his arms felt quite content resting right there around Nick’s waist.

“Hmm… Idiot Dave?” Nick mumbled into his shoulder.

“Very funny, Nick…” Warm fingers started dancing across David’s chest.

“I could go on,” he offered between careful nips.

“Not necessary!”

“Hmm, k.” Gradually the teasing ministrations evolved to more severe sucking, bound to leave marks.

David’s will to argue faded into a contented hum.

“Anyway,” Nick smiled into the reddened patch of skin, “you’ll always be _my_ Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	20. T - Tokyo (375 words)

David had always wanted to travel to Tokyo. Contrary to office gossip and running gags, this had absolutely nothing to do with octopi or tentacles. (That was a rumor he was afraid he’d never be able to shake, somehow it had even managed to follow him all the way to California.)

It hadn’t been Nick's first choice (not even second or third) but he loved how excited David was about the destination (and honestly, his long standing dream of visiting Morocco needed serious reevaluation, considering he’d take his lov- _husband_ , he reminded himself).

It didn’t _feel_ like a marriage, yet. It wasn’t going to be a _wedding_ , either. No big ceremony, no party they’d invite their whole family and friends to, no fuss. Just a legal signing of papers, since they'd figured that after so many years together, should something happen to either of them on the job, the other should at least be receiving spousal benefits. 

That didn’t mean they had to skip a honeymoon, however. So, Tokyo it was. And David was as giddy as a kid in a candy store when they sat at their desk together, browsing through hotel websites and tourist information.

While David’s eyes were avidly darting from the screen to the notepad in front of him and back, Nick kept stealing sideways glances at the man he was about to marry. He bit his lip and grinned. 

It was another two meticulously hand written notes on the pad before David realized he was the only one paying attention to the screen.

“What?” he asked with a hint of annoyance, “are you changing your mind? You don’t seem very invested.”

“You’re invested for two,” Nick countered. He was still grinning but sensed that he was treading into dangerous territory. It was just so _David_ to misinterpret his amusement for ridicule.

So before David cold voice any further protest Nick took his face in both of his hands and drew him into a gentle kiss. Once David participated, he teased his mouth open with his tongue and pulled his head in closer.

When they parted David’s features had softened but his raised eyebrow was still demanding an explanation. Nick smiled at him fondly.

“You just keep distracting me, that's all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	21. U - Underground (275 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of S5 E24&25 Grave Danger

What David remembers is how the furious beating of his heart further increases once the line goes dead and he is cut off from Catherine and the rest of the team - from knowing what's going on, whether he has just saved Nick’s life or hammered the final nail into the… he berates himself before he can finish the distasteful metaphor.

 _They aren’t even close_ , David reasons, guilt ridden for trying to devalue the prospect of... he can’t even make himself think it.

He steadies himself against the edges of the plexiglas coffin as his vision begins to swim and he feels weakness wash over him like a wave from head to toe.

As the minutes pass by he fights the urge to call someone. _Everybody’s busy_. Would they think to inform him, though? In either event?

They don’t.

In the end David phones Greg, who is still so shaken that it takes a dreadfully long moment for him to find the words that bring relief to David’s troubled mind.

What else he remembers is how he debates whether or not he has the right to visit Nick during his recovery. _They aren’t exactly friends_ , he admonishes himself. He shouldn’t be a bother.

During Nick's first week home, however, Greg decides to bring David along.

He vividly recalls how Nick looks at him through haunted eyes, but manages a weak little smile as he thanks him for his part in saving his life, then says it’s good to see him.

 _That doesn’t make them friends_ , he reminds himself. But something in the other man’s expression lights a spark of hope and he still remembers that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	22. V - Volume (120 words)

Nick isn’t loud. He’ll mostly stick to grunts and moans, occasional words of encouragement – or protest – nothing ever to the extent of raising suspicion from any neighbors. 

But there are certain _things_ David does to him, that make it hard to maintain his self-control at times. 

And David loves to challenge his restraint. 

It isn’t often that Nick hands over the reins because when he does he knows exactly what he is in for. David has him at the point of _begging_ and Nick isn’t one to beg. So when he finally, _finally_ gets what he craves, with David all over him, inside of him, and everywhere around him, Nick has to bite into the pillow to muffle his cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	23. W - Weirdo (100 words)

“So, you and Hodges, huh?”

“You got a problem with that?”

“No! No, of course not. It’s just… I can’t really _picture_ it.”

“You’re not supposed to!”

“Uh, yeah, but still… you and Hodges? I mean… he’s so…”

“So what, Greg?”

“Umm… weird?”

“Yeah… I guess. Actually, he's a goddamn weirdo.”

“He’s handsome though…”

“Yeah.”

“And funny.”

“Yeah.”

“You really got it bad, don’t you?”

“I… what?”

“The way your face just… never mind.”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

“Greg?”

“You just… I don’t know, it’s sweet. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

“So… to you and David?”

“To me and David.”

“Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	24. X - XXX (175 words)

David hadn’t meant to spend the night. Well, day. And he certainly hadn’t meant to sleep in so late he didn’t even have time to stop by his place for a shower and change.

Nick merely chuckled at David’s predicament. He was toweling himself off casually as he watched David scramble his clothes together.

“Here,” he said, tossing him a clean pair of boxers. “They’re an L, though. I hope they don’t fall off your scrawny little ass.”

He grinned and proceeded to get dressed. David just rolled his eyes and hurried into the bathroom with what little dignity he could muster.

~

It was the end of a double shift and Nick just wanted to get himself home and under the covers. He only half listened to Greg going on about his weekend plans as he pulled his locker open with a tired sigh. Out fell a neatly folded pair of familiar boxers along with a small hand written note.

_Your “L” fit my scrawny ass just fine,_

__

__

_D._

Nick was awake at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	25. Y - You & Me (160 words)

“So much for you and me,” David muttered as he sulked all the way over to their booth. He may have been overreacting, but he couldn’t help feeling a little stab of betrayal. After all, wasn’t this what couples were supposed to do? Be a team? Instead, Nick had chosen Greg – his _bro_ – as a partner, leaving him to play with his sort-of-step-sister Morgan.

They lost the game fair and square but David had a plan.

“We want a re-match,” he announced boldly, “and we’re gonna up the ante and go all in.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Morgan asked incredulously, probably fearing the loss of another bill, but David smiled.

“Oh, we won’t be bowling next time,” he informed the other three.

“Whatever,” Nick grinned, taking the bait as expected, “ain’t nothin’ we can’t kick your asses at!”

“Great.” David smirked.

“So,” Greg chimed in, “what’s the discipline?”

David’s grin turned smug.

“Pool.”

Morgan’s eyes lit up.

 _Strike_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback appreciated :)


	26. Z - zzZ (360 wods)

Softly the orange tinge of sunlight filtered through the tiny slits in the drawn blinds, not quite enough to illuminate the room but sufficient in outlining the sleeping form of his lover’s body. The sound of his even breathing provided a gentle background noise to the wandering thoughts inside David’s head.

Moments like these were rare between them. Usually it was Nick who lay awake, prevented from sleep by an overactive mind, a messed up working schedule and an overdose of caffeine in his system.

He wondered briefly if Nick could sense his gaze upon him, as he stirred quietly. Even with his eyes closed he often seemed acutely aware of his surroundings and in a constant state of alert.

A shudder went through David whenever he thought of the reasons for that.

All the more he was grateful for the calm that had come to engulf Nick so completely and he marveled at the way his face had relaxed so deeply that the lines around his eyes were smoothed almost into nonexistence, reducing the impact of years from his features.

Holding his breath as to avoid creating any disturbances he briefly reached his hand out to ghost over his lover’s peaceful face. He wouldn’t touch. Nick had once confided in him how he could not stand the feeling of being watched covertly, but claimed he trusted David with his boundaries and vulnerabilities. David had sworn not to betray that trust. Instead he sank his head into his pillow, pulled his blanket up and waited silently for sleep to overcome him.

Beside him Nick stirred once more before he rolled into his personal space. A lazy hand reached out to him and crept beneath his shirt. He heard Nick hum incoherently. David’s fingers found their way into soft hair and he cradled Nick’s head against his chest.

“Keep sleeping,” he mumbled and was glad when Nick seemed to comply.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to doze off himself, not with the heavy weight on his body and the constricted range of movement. He didn’t mind. He’d just stay awake and keep watch over Nick for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments an feedback appreciated :)


End file.
